


Peevish

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [257]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: peevish: adjective: pē-vish: easily irritated, especially by unimportant thingslate Middle English (in the sense ‘foolish, insane, spiteful’): of unknown origin.





	

After weeks of polite, hesitant bits of conversation, John grinned at the blog post that was giving him fits as he heard the door of 221B slam and a petulant, peevish consulting detective threw himself into his chair opposite him. 

"People are stupid."

"Hmmm."

"Where's Rosie?"

"Mrs. Hudson took her for a walk."

"A walk."

"Uhmhmmm. To the park, about five minutes ago."

"The park." Sherlock moved to stand in front of him, then closed his laptop, and placed it on the table. "They will be gone for hours."

"Something on your mind, Sherlock?" John looked up, slightly annoyed, until he saw Sherlock's eyes.

"I need to know, John, if -"

"Yes."

"You didn't let me fini-"

John grabbed Sherlock's lapels and pulled him into a kiss that he hoped had everything in it that he had been holding back for, well, to be honest, for years. He felt Sherlock startle for a brief moment, then fall into his lips, giving back as good as he got.

"How-"

"long?" Sherlock finished as he tumbled into John's lap.

"Ever since I laid my eyes on you, idiot." John brushed a stray curl from Sherlock's face, waited for him to catch his breath, and watched as his brilliant friend struggled to form words. He shook his head and whispered, "neither of us are good at this kind of stuff, just kiss me again?"

Sherlock nodded and pulled John into a longer, sweeter kiss, deliberate and full of the feelings neither could speak of without blushing.

John pulled back and murmured, "yes, love. Yes."


End file.
